Sodden
by kiebeau
Summary: Started out as a drabble chalege for enchanted jae over at live jurnal, and it just kept going. It's fluffy with a pinch of sub!Draco/dom!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

"This is beyond a joke!"

Draco turned off the tap that had been squirting him with cold water and removed the thin film that he believed to be made of 'plastic' from the spout.

"What is?"

Came Harry's calm Voice from the hall way.

"That bloody Weasel has been at it again!"

Draco marched into the hall brandishing the offending item.

Harry took in Draco's drenched appearance, unable to tear his eye's from the way Draco's sodden shirt showed off his pert nipples.

"Hugo may still be young, but he has some fantastic idea's!"

Harry held out a hand.

"Come here!"


	2. Chapter 2

He stared at Harry, at the fire that had suddenly lit behind his lovers eye's and subtle shift in stance that had nothing to do with Draco's legitimate complaint, but did push his mind from anger.

"Come 'ere" Harry says, like the argument was over and they had moved straight to the make up session, offering a hand to him.

Draco let go of the tension in his shoulders and started to think of the many things Harry could do with just his fingers.

OK, maybe they had, his stomach muscles flexed and his cock twitched, secretly he liked it when Harry took control, though Draco didn't make it easy for him...most of the time, anyway.

Still, he was unwilling to let go of his ire, these pranks where getting out of hand and he was becoming afraid of wondering the house after each visit, in case something attacked him.

So instead of accepting Harry's proffered hand he stood his ground and continued to sulk.

"You need to have a word with Ron. We can't have Hugo booby trapping our flat every time he visits."

Harry sighed rather more dramatically than Draco thought necessary, but before he could point that out, he found Harry's hand fisted in the sopping wet front of his shirt and he was pulled into a bruising kiss.

Any lingering indignation was evaporated by the firm grip of Harry's other hand on his arse.

Draco gave up, he could discuss the wayward Weasel later, right now he needed to return the kiss and find a way to get Harry out of these bothersome clothes.

Releasing Draco's shirt front, Harry's hand moved lower to rub against Draco's nipple and push subtly. Groaning, Draco did as he was bid and began moving backward, letting Harry guide him in the direction of the bedroom.

All attempts to remove clothing where thwarted by Harry and Draco was getting very frustrated as he desperately needed to slide his hands over warm flesh and trace Harry's familiar contours. Eye's closed and concentration firmly on Harry's depressing lack of nakedness it was only when the back of his sock clad ankle's hit something hard and sharp that he realised he wasn't near the bed.

"What..?"

Breaking the frenzied kiss, Draco looked round and realised that he was in the on suit bathroom and he was backed up to the shower.

He had a fleeting glance at Harry's smug face, before strong arms wrapped 'round his waist and lifted him up and into the shower cubical. Following quickly, Harry shut the glass door and turned the shower on full.

"Arr..Harry!"

Draco gasped and tried to escape the ice cold spray but there was nowhere to go, his burgeoning arousal was doused with the water and his anger came back with renewed vigour.

"Harry James Potter! Let me out now! What do you think your doing?"

He pushed at Harry to get passed but his iEX/i-lover wouldn't budge, he just stood there looking very pleased with himself and at such close proximity Draco could tell that 'little Harry' was still very much in attendance.

Soaked to the skin, with his hair ruined and desperate to get dry Draco resorted to the only thing that Harry never refused, pleading.

Letting the misery show on his face Draco looked into harry eye's and asked;

"Please? Let me out?"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Draco was looking dishevelled, shocked and completely out of sorts.

Water cascading down his face, eye's blinking like an owl, mouth wide and body shivering.

Harry loved messing up Draco's appearance and dragging him out of his comfort zone. Maybe it was sick revenge for all the hassle Draco gave him during school, even if Harry now knew he had upset Draco just as much.

The utter misery in Draco's expression and the meek plea to 'please, let him go' made Harry relent slightly and he turned off the shower, but there was no way his prim boyfriend was escaping to dry off and set himself to rights.

Even during the throws of passion, Draco would hold his head up from the pillow so that his hair didn't get mused while he writhed on Harry's cock. He rarely let himself go entirely and Harry found himself cherishing the odd moment Draco let his guard down, it had slowly become a game between them.

So Harry broke him down, stripped him of all pretences and built him back up again until he was begging for release. Funny how he'd never thought of this before, Draco looked like a drowned rat, wet though down to his sock's.

The perfect hair was stuck out at odd angles and the crisp shirt and expensive trousers were crumpled, clinging to Draco's body so Harry could appreciate the contours of his lovers body. But most importantly, Draco looked willing to do anything Harry asked in order to get out.

If a little soaking did this, maybe he should try mud next time...

Taking advantage of Draco's temporary relief, Harry curled his hand's over Draco's shoulder's using his thumbs to trace circles against the cold wet skin of his neck before leaning in and warming those quivering lips with his own.

Ever stubborn, Draco resisted for a good 30 seconds before giving in with a sigh and kissing back.

Harry wasn't nearly as wet as Draco, but was still relived when eager hands lifted his damp t-shirt, pushing it up and rubbed circles on his back, he leaned into the caress before yelping in surprise and pain.

White heat radiated from the welts Draco had carved into his Shoulder blades and Harry pulled back to see his lover sporting his own smug grin.

Draco smoothed down the marks coursed by his nails, saying;

"I'll forgive you this time, but do it again..."

Harry kissed him silent and ground his hip's into the pompous git he called his boyfriend.

Secretly, he loved it when Draco fought back, and although Draco was a dedicated bottom, when Harry infuriated his lover enough he would be treated to a bloody good rogering.

Setting a slow, steady and forceful rhythm, Harry frotted against Draco and kissed him into oblivion.

When his lover finally sagged against the wall, parting his legs slightly in compliance, Harry pulled back enough to slide his hands between there bodies and undo Draco's shirt. Never once breaking the kiss or stopping his thrusting.

Pulling the shirt out from the waistband of Draco's trousers and pushing it open, Harry pinned Draco's shoulders to the wall before stepping back to admire his handiwork.

Breathing hard, his little blond bombshell was a mess. An absolutely delicious mess. Little droplets of water adorned his neck and delicately pale chest. With a grin of pure delight, Harry set about licking up every last one of them.


	4. Chapter 4

The mood was tense in the morning, not that Draco had minded strait after the shower incident, Harry had given Draco a enthusiastic blow job and a vigorous shagging against the tiled wall.

Both sated and happy they'd gone to bed naked and early, spending the last few hours of Sunday forgetting how they'd got started.

Unfortunately, Draco had woken to find his expensive silk mix trousers ruined to the point that buying a new pair would be cheaper than sending them to be fixed.

So Harry had been subjected to the Malfoy death stare ever since.

Sitting across from each other at the breakfast table, Harry assessed his chances.

It was hard to tell if he was going to iget/i shagged tonight or be denied for a month. It all depended on what he did next, and how upset Draco was. Harry flexed his shoulders as he opened the Daily Profit and felt the heat still radiating from the scratches on his back. Draco had drawn blood and, Harry thought with a small grin, had felt remorse later that night, licking his wounds clean like an oversized cat.

"Good news is it?" Draco growled in distaste.

Realising his faux par, Harry stopped smiling and put the paper down again, watching Draco spoil the air of resentment by squirting raspberry and then chocolate sauce over his pancakes with a squelch. Harry had to bite his tongue so he didn't start there usually conversation on why Draco had picked up this American habit instead of having toast or cereal for breakfast. In his current mood though, any normal banter would no doubt be replaced by a bitter row.

The rest of the meal was observed in silence, when done, Draco gave Harry one last glare before heading to the living room and taking the Floo to work.

Making his mind up, Harry wrote a list before putting on his robe and heading off to work himself. He had a lot to do before Draco got home and he hoped it would work.

ooOooOoo

The ground was trying to swallow him, that was the only thing that made sense as Draco felt his muscles do there best to drag him through the floor. He'd had a hard day and as it had worn on he began regretting how he'd treated Harry this morning. Why did he always have to blow up at the mildest problem?

Oh sure, drenching him in ice water wasn't the best way for Harry to show his love but the sex more than made up for it. He'd woken feeling content and sore in all the right places, wrapped in the haphazard embrace of his messy lover.

Planing to bring a mug of morning coffee, he'd sneaked out of bed, only to stand in the ruined mess of what was his favourite pair of trousers. They were shrunk in odd places, stiff to the touch and ripped at some of the seams. Before he could stop him self, he'd woken Harry up and let lose a tirade on his disregard for Draco's things and why didn't he ithink/i before he did things?

Draco hung his head at the memory, truth was, those trousers were the first thing Harry had ever given him as a present. He'd cherished them and mourned the memory more than the object.

Resined to the inevitable, Draco got up from his desk and headed for home.

ooOooOoo

When he stepped out of the fireplace Draco had to choke back the soot he inhaled as he gasped in surprise.

The front room was awash with candle light, and there was the sent of cosmos in the air. He spotted the deep burgundy flower in bunches all though the the house as he made his way looking for Harry. Noticing how his way was lit with subtle candles and how the air was pleasantly thick and warm.

He passed though the hall and the kitchen and then he lost his breath for a second time, walking though the next door and spotting the expensive dinner service laid out on the dinning room table, complete with more candles and flowers.

"Harry?" Draco called out, the heady sent of flowers and his own joy at all this laid out for him was making him giddy, if he didn't kiss Harry soon he was going to pass out.

"A little under dressed for dinner aren't you?" Harry's voice oozed with seduction and sounded very predatory as he stepped out of the shadows across the room.

He was dressed in a Muggle Tuxedo and his hair was as tamed as it was ever going to get. This meant it was gelled into a more controlled mess of Harry's design. He believed the look was called 'bed head'. One look into Harry smouldering eye's told Draco that's exactly where he wanted to be right now, bed. Draco swallowed hard and tried to control his breathing.

It took him a few minuets and a discreet cough from Harry for Draco to notice the suit Harry was holding out to him.

"Yes," he said, regaining his speech "you're right, I'll have to refresh myself first."

Managing a smug grin, Draco strode forward to take the offered clothing, it took a lot of control not to grab his lover for a much needed kiss, but he managed it. As he turned to leave, Harry gave Draco a sound smack on his arse.

He yelped and spun round quickly, spotting the playful smile on Harry's face before it was wiped away.

"You'll pay for that!" he warned before heading to the bedroom.

TBC


End file.
